


King of Flame

by dhampyresa



Category: Kill Six Billion Demons (Webcomic)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Watercolours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 05:01:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11200980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhampyresa/pseuds/dhampyresa
Summary: In the shadeside of Throne, they play interesting games. Here is a card from one of them.





	King of Flame

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cadmean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadmean/gifts).



> I hope you enjoy this!
> 
> (Watercolours on watercolour paper, inspired by [the King of Hearts](https://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:French_Portrait_card_deck_-_1813_-_King_of_Hearts.jpg) of [French playing cards](https://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:King_of_hearts_fr.svg).)

[](http://imgur.com/2SiYtVQ)

[](http://imgur.com/JXV6MTi)

[ ](http://imgur.com/SuKBSEu)


End file.
